TwilightRobsten
by Josie Shipperz
Summary: Robsten get together but the have some problems, can they solve them or will it be the end for them ?
1. Chapter 1

A Strange Relationship

Characters

- Kristen Stewart (21)

- Ashley Greene (22)

- Nikki Reed (22)

- Kellan Lutz (25)

- Robert Pattinson (24)

- Jackson Rathbone (23)

Chapter 1 - The Relationship

Kel: Kris where do you want them putting ?

Kris: Just on the wall over there

Rob: Kris ?

Kris: Yeah ?

Rob: Can i speak to you in private ?

Kris: Yeh sure

(they go in a cupboard)

Rob: I just wanna talk about...

Kris: Talk about what ?

(Bk with the others)

Nik: Do you think he will tell her ?

Ash: I hope so

Jack: Tell her what ?

Nik: Oh come on, surely you must see it

Kel: Ohh the connection ?

Nik: Duhhh

Rob: I'm just gonna say it... I love you

Kris: Ohh ermm...

Rob: Sorry i just spoiled everything haven't i ? Oh god

Kris: Rob stop it, i love you too

Rob: You do ?

Kris: I've been waiting for you to say it

(They kiss)

Rob: Wow, that was amazing

Kris: I know, were...

(he kisses her)

Rob: Please stop talking

Kris: Okay

(he picks her up)

Kris: Hey i don't think we should...

Rob: Oh.. I wasn't planning on it

Kris: Okay then

Rob: Kristen ?

Kris: Yehh ?

Rob: Will you be my girlfriend?

Kris: Finally, Yes

Rob: Thanks

(They kiss)

Rob: I think we should get outta here, it's abit small

Kris: Okay... OH right then

(they leave the cupboard)

Kel: Finally your together

Rob: I think that's the first sensible thing he's said

Jack: I know

Nik: Leave Kelli alone

Kel: Still ?

Ash: Be quiet Kelli

(Kristen laughs)

Kel: Lil sis you shouldn't of done that

Kris: Uh oh no !

(Kel chases Kris)

Kel: God your fast

Kris: I have to be to get away from summat as smelly as yo...

(Kel picks Kris up)

Kel: Haha ive got you

Kris: Ahhh kelli put me down. Rob help me

Rob: But its funny

Kris: Ahhh don't you dar...

(Kel throws Kris in the pool)

Kel: Haha

Kris: Kelli your dead meat

Kel: I don't wanna be wet (whines)

Kris: I think Nik doesn't wanna be either

(Everyone except Nellie laughs)

(2 Weeks later)

Kel: Have you had sex with Rob yet ?

Kris: What ? Why ask that ?

Kel: Sorry sis but if you don't have sex soon Rob might cheat, He's gettin desperate you know ?

Kris: Ahh alright then we'll do it soon

Kel: We ?

Kris: Shut up me and Rob you pervert

Kel: Haha im only kidding, but you promise ?

Kris: Yeh why is it so important anyway ?

Kel: I just don't wanna see my sis getting hurt

Kris: Awww thanks but i promise

(5 Hours later)

Kris: Rob ?

Rob: Wait 1 second

Kris: Wh...

(Rob kisses Kris and they sleep together)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The trip

Kristen: Rob have you seen my bobble ?

Robert: Yepp in your hair

Kristen: *sarcastic* Haha i laughed soo hard

(Robert wraps his arms around Kristen's waist)

Robert: You know i was only joking right ?

Kristen: Yes handsome

Robert: I love you

Kristen: I love you too

(Kristen jumps up & wraps her legs around Robert)

Robert: My sexy lady

(Kristen giggles)

Jackson: Were not interupting anything are we

Robert: Nope

Kristen: You were right on time

(Robert laughs harder)

Kristen: Cheeky

(Kristen climbs down)

Kristen: So how is everybody ?

Nikki: Fantastic

Ashley: Actually we wanted to ask if you both wanted to come upstate ?

Robert: Where exactly ?

Nikki: (Smiles) Oh i dunno

Ashley: (Smiles) We figured maybe Kelli could choose

Kristen: (Smiles) Oh can we, can we pleeaasse ?

Nikki: Yeh i guess so

Ashley: Yepp we are

Kristen: (Smiles) Yay !

Robert: Guess were going then

Ashley: Cool were off to pack then see you later

Nikki: Bye

(Ashley & Nikki leave)

Robert: Kris ?

Kristen: (Smiles) Yess ?

Robert: Where exactly are we going ?

J,K,K: (Smiles) NEW YORK !

Robert: Weird

Jackson: (Laughs) We should get going

Kellan: (Smiles) Bye !

(Jackson & Kellan leave)

1 hour later

(Kristen & Robert are finishing packing)

Kristen: Rob can i ask you something ?

Robert: Sure what is it ?

Kristen: (Smiles) Why do we have to do everything you wanna do ?

Robert: "Cause everything i do, i do it for you"

Kristen: (Slaps Robert) Stop it , i'm serious !

Robert: Well so am i

Kristen: Whatever lets get these downstairs, the guys will be here soon

Robert: Alright then

(They take the bags downstairs)

Robert: Now what ?

(Honk,Honk)

Kristen: We go to New York

Robert: Okay then

Kristen: (Smiles) Oh come on, we'll have loads of fun

Robert: How much fun ?

Kristen: (Whispers) Fun that we've never had

Robert: (Smiles) Okay then

Kristen: Come on then

Ashley: Guys hurry up !

Robert: Where coming

Ashley: Shut up Rob

Kristen: (Giggles)

Robert: (Smirks) Oh you think that's funny ?

Kristen: (Stops laughing) Maybe

Robert: Oh that's it

(Robert picks up Kristen and starts bringing her to the car)

Kristen: ROB put me down

Robert: Nop...

(Robert falls down with Kristen ontop of him)

Kristen: Owww your heavy

Robert: (Pretend shocked) Im offended

Kristen: Oh you'll get over it

(Everyone gets out the car)

Kellan: (smirks) Having fun ?

Nikki: Kelli !

Kristen: No actually Rob's really heavy

Ashley: (Whining) Guys come on

Jackson: Your luggage is in the boot

Kristen: Alright then

(Kristen gets up and gets in the car)

Robert: Leave me why don't you

Kristen: We will if you don't get your ass in this car right now

Robert: (Jumps up) I'm coming

Kristen: Good choise

Robert: Well i wasn't gonna let all the boys drool over you am i ?

Nikki: Who said anything about boys drooling over her ?

Kristen: See Nikki drools over me

Nikki: Sorry but i would fuck Kris any day

Kristen: Sorry ? I would take that offer any day

Kellan: (Laughing) Oh god ! girls are funny

Jackson: Rob you should be worried about Ash and Nik (points)

Robert: Hey hands off my girlfriend

Kristen: (Pouts) You always spoil the fun

Nikki: Well your not joining us

Ashley: I agree, i want Kris all to me

Kristen: Oh the joys of being a girl

Ashley: I know, we can go shopping

Kristen: I know, i hope we get cute outfits

Nikki: Kris, you don't like shopping ?

Kristen: I do when were in New York (Smiles)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The mistake 

(2 Years Later)

Kris: Rob ?

(No answer)

Kris: Rob where are yo.. Oh you've gone out

(Ring,ring)

Kris: Hello ?

Nik: Kris ?

Kris: Yeah ?

Nik: Kris i'm so sorry

Kris: Stop did i miss something ?

Nik: I'm sorry he nearly raped me, i was so scared, i'm sorry

Kris: WHAT ? Hun who ?

Nik: Rob, im so sorry

Kris: WHAT ? Calm down i will be over in 5 mins

Rob: Hun i'm home

Kris: You bastard.

Rob: What ? Hun...

(Slam, the door closed)

(5 mins later)

Nik: Kris, i'm soo sorry.

Kris: Hun, calm down. I forgive you.

Nik: Still im sorry.

Kris: It wasn't your fault stop it okay ?

Nik: Okay then, can we do something happy now ?

Kris: Yeh, we can go shopping

Nik: What is it with you and shopping ?

Kris: What can i say, New york changed my life

Nik: YAY ! Lets go then

Kris: Okay then

(ring,ring)

Kris: Hello ?

KM: Kris, what is this about ?

Kris: What is this about what ?

KM: You kicking Rob out

Kris: Mom i can't deal with it right now, can i talk to you later ?

KM: Alright then call me at about 4, the boiler man's coming round

Kris: Again ? You totally fancy him

KM: No i don't, Okay maybe a little, call me later, promise ?

Kris: I promise, Bye !

KM: Bye, love you

Kris: Love you too

(End call)

Nik: Who was that ?

Kris: My mom, she was telling me that boiler man's coming round again today

Nik: Again ? I bet she fancies him

Kris: She said she does a little, but i bet it's alot

Nik: Yeh i bet she does, what do you think about this ?

Kris: I love it, you should totally buy it

Nik: You think ? Okay then

Ash: KRISTEN JAYMES STEWART WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME SHOPPING ?

Kris: ASHLEY MARIE GREENE WERE HAVING A CRISIS WE NEEDED TO SHOP IMMEDIATLY

Ash: Oh i'm sorry hun, what's up ?

Nik: (Crying) Rob tried to rape me

Ash: WHAT ? I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS

Kris: Ash keep it down

Ash: Sorry how are you feeling Kris ?

Kris: I'm upset but i'm alright

Nik: What do you mean Kris ? I'm the one that's just nearly been raped

Ash: And how do you think Kris feels, she just lost her fiance

Nik: Oh i didn't think of it like that, im so sorry Kris, how are you feeling ?

Kris: (Laughs) I'm fine, how are you feeling ?

Nik: (Frowns) Like i've just been shot

Ash: Aww come here you guys

(They all hug)

Ash: But i'm still gonna kick his ass

Kris: Alright then, just be careful and don't kill him

Ash: He deserves to be killed

Kris: We don't want our bestfriend to end up in prison

Ash: Awww come here you guys

(They all hug)

Nik: Can we shop now, i'm bored

Ash: YES ! OMG I need a new dress

Kris: I'm off to the estate agents, i may need a new house

Nik: You can come live with me

Kris: No i shouldn't i'll look for my own house

Ash: OMG We all should look for a house

Nik: Like together ?

Kris: Yeh that's a great idea, We can get a massive one too

Ash: YES OMG This is gonna be so fun

Kris: I know i can't wait

Nik: Well, how about we go

Ash: We can go shopping first, then we can go to the estate agents

Kris: Alright then lets go

(5 hours later)

Kris: I can't believe this will be our house by tomorrow

Nik: I know, when can we move our stuff in ?

Ash: I need to pack

Kris: We will pack tonight and i'll call a delivery van, to come pick up our stuff tomorrow

Nik: What about him ?

Ash: Kris come to mine tonight

Kris: No i still need to pack my stuff up, i'll be fine. I'll call you later

Ash: Alright then bye

Nik: Bye guys

Kris: Bye guys

(They all leave)

(Ring,ring)

Kris: Hello ?

Rob: Kris ? What the fuck was that earlier ?

Kris: I'll talk to you later

(End call)

Kris: Mom ?

KM: Kris ? Come through here

Kris: Hey how are you ?

KM: I'm fine, now what is this about you and R...

Kris: Don't even say his name

KM: What's up with you both today ?

Kris: Mom he nearly raped Nikki

KM: WHAT ? Why would he do that ?

Kris: I don't know, but i've just lost my Fiance (Crying)

KM: Oh hun, have you been to talk to him ?

Kris: No us girls have been clothes and house shopping

KM: What ? House shopping, your seriously leaving him ?

Kris: Mom, what choise do i have ?

KM: I see what you mean, okay but i wanna see you move in

Kris: Okay then, i need to go pack by tomorrow

KM: Do you wan't any help ?

Kris: No i have to face this by myself... or with Ash

KM: Alright then see you tomorrow bye love you

Kris: Bye love you too

(Slam)

Rob: Kris ? Baby what's up ?

Kris: (Slaps Rob) (Shouting) How dare you ask what's wrong when you already know

Rob: Kris ? What are you on about ?

Kris: (Crying) Like you don't know ? The fact that you attempted to rape Nikki, my bestfriend Rob how could you ?

Rob: Oh that

Kris: (Crying) Oh that ? So you actually attempted to rape her, at the begining i thought she was lying cause my fiance wouldn't do that but no, she was right

Rob: Kris... I'm S...

Kris: (Crying) Don't even dare say sorry, i've had it up to here with all this shit, i even pushed away all those things you did a couple of months ago

Rob: Did what ?

Kris: (Shouting) Going to the strip clubs with Tom every night when you said you was working but i can't forgive you for this, at all

Rob: Oh that

Kris: Don't you care at all ? You have just lost your Fiance and all you can say is Oh ?

Rob: I'm s...

Kris: If you value my sanity i don't wanna hear that, i'm off to go pack

Rob: Where are you going to live ?

Kris: Not here if that's your concern

Rob: Okay then

(Slam)

Kel: How could you ?

(Punches Rob)

Rob: What the fuck ?

Kel: How dare you hurt 2 of my bestfriends ?

Kris: Kelli he's not worth it just leave it alone

Kel: No i will not leave it after all you've done for him and this is how he repay's you, i'm gonna teach him a lesson

Rob: How about you breaking Nikki's heart ?

Kel: I didn't break her heart we sorted things out, it just wasn't working, how could you hurt my sister ?

(Kel punches Rob)

Kris: (Crying) Kelli please stop, your making things worse

Kel: Kris i'm so sorry here lets go into your room and help you pack

Kris: Okay thanks

Kel: Your welcome baby

Rob: She doesn't like it when you call her that

(Kel goes to punch Rob again)  
>Kris: Kelli come here and ignore him<p>

Kel: Okay but only for you baby

Kris: Lets go

(Slam)

Ash: You little...

(Ash hits Rob)

Kel: Ash he's not worth it come in here

Ash: This is not over

Kel: Oh i know

( The next day)

Ash: Can we go now, i'm sure he's stalking me now

Kris: (Laughs) Alright then lets go

Kel: I'm driving

Kris: I call shotgun

Ash: You always call shotgun

Kris: That's because it's my car

Nik: Well why don't you drive and we call shotgun

Kel: Kris isn't fit enough to drive today and besides i'm driving this baby

Kris: Kelli she's my 1st baby

Ash: What do you mean ?

Nik: Are you serious ?

Kris: (Smiles) Yeah

Kel: Congrats Baby

Ash: Oh i'm so proud of you hun

Nik: It was a good thing we decided to get a big house

Kris: Yeah it was i still need to tell my mom

Ash: We need to decorate another room Kelli

Kel: It's okay, i like painting

Kris: Good cause you need to decorate 2 rooms

Nik: Why ?

Kris: I wan't kelli to move in with us

Kel: You serious ?

Ash: Yes we are Kelli

Nik: I'm fine with it, it will be a good idea

Everyone: YAY !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The new start

Kris: It's massive isn't it ?

Nik: I love it so much

Kel: Are you sure i won't get in your ways ?

Ash: Were sure by the way Kris how many months gone are you ?

Kris: About 5 months gone

Nik: OMG how did you hide the bump

Kris: It's not that hard anyway this is my room, it's got a nice view

Ash: I've got my room

Nik: So have i

Kel: I'm not sure ?

Ash: Just pick your room already

Kel: Alright then this is my room

Kris: This could be the babies room

Ash: Yes this will be the babies room

Kel: Can i decorate it today ?

Nik: Yes but you need to decorate your room first

Kel: No the babies room first

Kris: The baby won't be here for another 4 months

Ash: Yes so decorate your room first

Kel: Okay then

Kris: Besides im gonna find out the sex of the baby on tuesday

Ash: Yay what do you want it to be ?

Kris: I don't mind but mainly a girl

Kel: Oh so it doesn't remind you of him

Nik: Of course you...

Kris: Don't and yes kelli

Kel: Okay then

(Honk,honk)

Nik: Yay the trucks are here

Ash: Lets go get the stuff in

Kris: Okay then

Kel: You relax, i'm getting your stuff

Kris: I'm perfectly fine besides you need to get the paint

Kel: Okay then

Nik: And you need to get you stuff

Ash: I don't think so

Kel: What do you mean ?

Kris: Well i've already had your stuff delivered

Kel: What if i said no ?

Ash: Kris would of still made you move in

Nik: She's very persuasive

Kris: I like being persuasive anyway lets unload the trucks

(2 hours later)

Ash: Everythings done

Nik: Finally i can relax

Kris: Kelli i think you have got something to do

Kel: Oh yeah i'm off out

Nik: Where to ?

Ash: He's off to get the paint for the bedrooms

Kris: I vote we go out tonight

Nik: Kris your pregnant

Kris: Not for drinks for a meal at luigi's

Ash: That's a good idea

Kris: I know all my idea's are great


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The babies

(Screams)

Ash: KRIS ?

Kris: Get Kellan

Nik: Kel you need to come here now

Kel: Wha... Ewww Kris why have you wet yourself ?

Kris: Kel i need you to drive me to the hospital

Kel: Wh...OMG Kris is having her baby, what do we do, what do we n...

(Kellan passes out)

Nik: I'll drive, come on Kelli

(Nikki drags Kellan to the car, while Ash helps Kris to the car)

Ash: Kris just breath please

Kris: Alright then i haven't even started my contraaaaaaa..

Nik: Yes you have

Kel: I'm awake, hey i wanted to drive

Nik: Well you passed out Kelli

Ash: Kris are you okay ?

Kris: Yeah thanks everyone ahhhh

Kel: It's fine Baby

Nik: Thank us later go have your baby

Ash: Come on

Kris: Ahhh

Kel: We need a nurse, my girlfriend is in labour

Kris: I am not your girlfriend Kelli

Kel: Nooo don't start that name again

Nurse: You need someone in the room with you

Kris: Kelli your holding my hand

Kel: Okaaaa...

Kris: Shut it you big babyyyyy...

Nurse: We need to deliver your baby now

(2 hours later)

(Knock,knock)

Kris: Come in

Ash: Awww they're gorgoeus

Nik: Did he survive ?

Kris: No he's still passed out, i told the doctors to leave him there

Doctor: He will get a very bad back ?

Kris: Alright then put him in the chair

Doctor: You may need to think for your boyfriends health too

Kris: Oh he's not my boyfriend, he's one of my best friends

Doctor: Alright then, just make sure you get some rest

Kris:Okay doc thanks

Doctor: Your welcome

Nik: What's they're names ?

Kris: Ellie Bella Stewart And Sky Robert Stewart

Ash: Awww can i hold one of them ?

Kris:Yes sure you can hold Sky, Do you wanna hold Ellie Nik ?

Nik: But i'm not good with kids

Kris: You are, here

Nik: Alright then

Kris: Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to sleep

Girls: Night Kris

Kris: Night Girls, Night My sweet angels, Night Kelli

Kel: Night Kris

(The next day)

(Knock,Knock)

Kris: Come in

Doctor: Good morning Kristen how are you feeling ?

Kris: I'm brilliant, hows you ?

Doctor: I'm fine, if you'll excuse me, someone wants me

Kris: Bye

Ash: Kris we've got you somethings

Kris: Awww you shouldn't of

Kel: Yes we should, i know everyone likes teddy bears including you Krissy

Kris: Thanks the kids will like them.

Nik: We know they will, like Kelli said everyone likes teddy bears

Kel: Stop calling me Kelli

Ash: Alright then...Kelli

Kel: Fine then

Kris: Could you help me out of this Ash ?

Ash: Yeah sure

Nik: Kelli, come outside so they can get dressed

Kel: Alright then don't take too long

Kris: We won't out Kelli

Kel: Okay then

(10 mins later)

Kris: Alright then could you hold the twins for a minute, i need to fill out those forms

Kel: Can i take one ?

Kris: Yeah sure you take Sky

Ash: I'll take Ellie

Nik: I need the toilet, i'll be back

(30 mins later)

Kris: Is everyone ready ?

Kel: Yep let's go

Nik: I call shotgun

Ash: It's alright me & Kris will stay behind here with then twins

Kel: I guess im driving then

Kris: Kelli do you want me to drive ?

Kel: Yes please, i wanna sit with the twins

Kris: Alright then

Kris: Kel, were home, you can grab Sky

Nik: And i'll grab Ellie

Kris: I'll get the stuff out the back

Ash: I will help you


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Daddie !

(5 years later)

Ellie: Uncle Kelli

Kel: Heya Squirrel how are you ?

Ellie: I'm perfect, where's mommie ?

Kris: Right here baby what's the matter ?

Sky: Mom i'm hungry, what's for lunch ?

Ellie: Hey i was about to ask that

Kris: Stop fighting, how about Maccaroni And cheese ?

Twins: Yes ! Auntie Nikki !

Nik: Maccaroni and cheese my favourite

Ash: Hey Krissy can i have some please ?

Ellie: Sorry mommie, please may i have some ?

Sky: Yes me too please ?

Kris: Sure Kelli do you want some ?

Kel: Of course, only if your making it

Kris: I will now go and play with Uncle Kelli

Ellie: Yay Uncle Kelli come and play outside ?

Kel: Alright then

Sky: Mom please can i go play in my room ?

Kris: Yes sure, just don't mess it up

Sky: I won't thanks mom

Kris: It's alright son

Ash: Sooo ?

Kris: So what ?

Nik: Have you thought about what we talked abou...

Kris: CANT YOU GIVE ME A BREAK !

Ash: Kris ?

Kris: Sorry, i'm just stressed

Nik: We know, we'll drop it...For now

Kris: Alright then, kids dinner's ready

Sky: Finally, i'm starving

Ellie: SKY ! Where's my ipod ?

Sky: I don't know, ask Kelli

Ellie: Sky, Kelli doesn't have it give me it back

Sky: I DON'T HAVE IT

Eliie: YES YOU DO

Kris: Guys, stop it now. Sky give Ellie back her ipod

Sky: How did you know it was me ?

Kris: Because i know you

Sky: I wasn't arguing ?

Kris: You were honey, just eat your dinner. Both of you

Ash: Kris, me and Kel are gonna go catch a flight. I'll see you next weekend ?

Kris: Yeh sure, you could stay all next week if you want ?

Kel: Yess, finally

Kris: I said Ash

Kel: Awww

Kris: Don't worry Kelli bear, i was only joking

Kel: Alright then Krissy

Ash: Alright then were going bye Kids, bye Kris, bye Nik

Nik: Bye guys

Kel: Bye Krissy, Bye squirrel, Bye monkey and Bye

Nik: Hey, i'm not annoying

Kel: Bye Ms. Annoying

Sky: Bye Uncle Kellan

Ellie: Bye Uncle Kelli, i'm gonna miss you

Nik: Hey guys can i come with you ?

Ash: Yeah sure

Kris: You don't have to go

Nik: Yeah but you have a family

Kris: But my family's not complete without you'se

Nik: Awww baby you'll be fine

Ellie: Mommie ?

Kris: (Crying) Yes darling ?

Sky: Don't cry mom Auntie Nikki can always visit

Kris: (Crying) I guess your right i'll see you soon

Nik: Alright then bye

Kris: Bye

(Door closes)

Kris: Come on you two go and wash your dishes please ?

Ellie: Yes Mommie

Sky: Alright mom

Kris: Thanks and after that could you both come and sit in the living room please ?

Ellie: Alright mom what is it ?

Kris: Me and your Aunties have been talking and we was wondering if you wanna meet your dad ?

Ellie: Mom i don't know...

Sky: NO, NO WAY WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT WHEN HE...

Kris: Sky calm down please

Sky: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU EVEN SUGGESTED TH...

Kris: SKY CALM DOWN

Ellie: MOM ?

Kris: Yes darling ?

Ellie: I don't think now is the best time to suggest that

Kris: And why isn't nnow a good time

Sky: BECAUSE HE ALREADY CALLED

Kris: What ?

Sky: Sorry for shouting at you but i jus...

Kris: No, what did you mean he's already called ?

Ellie: He called Auntie Ashley and she told him about us

Kris: What did he say ?

Sky: Nothing really

Kris: What do you mean nothing really ?

Ellie: She didn't tell him that were your kids, she told him that were the neighbours kids

Kris: Alright then but i know your thinking bad about him but...

Sky: Mom, we don't wanna meet him at all

Ellie: Can you just give us some time to think about it please ?

Kris: Sure, i know it's a big deal, i'll give you some time

(Kris starts to walk away)

Sky: Mom ?

Kris: Yeah ?

Sky: I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier

Kris: It's alright you were angry

Sky: It's not the same, when you get angry you don't shout at people ?

Kris: Some people are different...

Sky: I'm sorry

Kris: Okay then thank you

(Ring,Ring)

Kris: Hello ?

Ash: Hey, we've just got to the airport

Kris: Good, i told the kids

Kel: What did they say ?

Kris: Sky wasn't very happy about it but he cooled down and they asked if they could have some time

Ash: They would need some time, it's a big deal

Kris: I know i'm giving them some time

Kel: Well we've got to go, our plane's here

Kris: Alright then, i'll call you later

Ash: Okay then bye

Kris: Bye guys

(End call)

Ellie: Mom ?

Kris: Yes hun ?

Sky: We decided we will meet him first

Kris: Alright the...

Sky: But, we don't wanna tell him just yet, we just wanna meet him

Ellie: And if we like him, we'll tell him

Kris: Alright then, when do you wanna meet him ?

Sky: I'm not bothered when

Ellie: How about now ?

Sky: Alright then let's call him

Kris: Are you sure you wanna call him now ?

Ellie: Yes i can't wait to see him

Sky: Yes call him now

Kris: Alright then

(Ring,Ring)

Rob: Hello ?

Kris: Hey it's me

Rob: Kris ? Oh my god how are you ?

Kris: I'm fine how are you ?

Rob: I'm fine where are you ?

Kris: I'm in Manhattan, what about you ?

Rob: I'm in New York, how about we meet up, we haven't talked in a while

Kris: Yeah sure when ?

Rob: How about Saturday, i'll come to you ?

Kris: Alright then

Rob: Yeah sure

Kris: Okay then bye

Rob: Bye...Love you

(End call)

Ash: What did he say ?

Kris: Why are you back here ?

Kel: Were coming home

Kris: But you live in Australia ?

Nik: No we don't we live here now, so we can be closer to you'se

Ellie: Yay ! We can see our auntie's more now

Sky: And me and Uncle Kel can play more football

Ash: Kris ?

Kris: Were meeting him on Saturday

Kel: Finally, your seeing him again

Nik: Kel, shut it not like that yet i think ?

Kris: I don't know it's up to the kids

Sky: If we like him, we might accept it

Ellie: Accept it ? If i love him, i'm gonna call him Dad

Kris: Alright then kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Robsten

(Kids go upstairs)

(Door Opens)

Kris: Hey

Rob: Morning, how are you ?

(Rob hugs Kris)

Kris: I'm fine you ?

Rob: I'm alright what have you been doing for the past years ?

Kris: Nothing much, just living life you ?

Rob: Same but not so much living life

Kris: Good, Good

Rob: Kris ?

Kris: Yeah ?

Rob: I was speaking to Ash yesterday and she told me you had something important to tell me

Kris: Oh right that okay, maybe you will have to sit down for this

Rob: Alright i'm sat so what is it ?

Kris: Well when you left i found out that i was pregnant and...

Rob: Wait what ? wow my life changed so quickly then

Kris: Are you okay ?

Rob: I'm staying, only if you want me to ?

Kris: Of course and so do the kids

Rob: Are you sure ?

Kris: Of course, kids ?

Ellie: Yes ?

Kris: Come down here please ?

Sky: But mum were playing COD

Kris: I dont care come here please ?

Sky: Fine then

Ellie: Yes mom ?

Kris: I wan't you to meet someone, kids this is...

Ellie: DADDY !

(Ellie jumps on Rob)

Kris: Ellie !

Ellie: What ?

Kris: Don't be rude

Sky: Haha Ellie got doooone

Kris: Sky !

Ellie: Haha Sky got doooone

Kris: Go and play kids

Sky: Can't we sit down here ?

Ellie: Yeah mom please ?

Kris: Fine but don't annoy your...

Sky: Mom !

Kris: Alright then don't annoy my friend

Sky: Alright then

Ellie: It's Daddy

Sky: No it's not

Ellie: Yes it is

Sky: No it's not

Ellie: Yes it is

Rob: Kris ?

Kris: Yes hun ?

Rob: What do i do ?

Kris: Kids go to your room

Sky: Why ?

Kris: Because your being rude

Ellie: We'll stop, please ?

Kris: Nope, upstairs

Sky: She started it

Ellie: You did

Sky: No you did

Ellie: No..

Kris: ROOMS NOW

(Kids run to their rooms)

Kris: Sorry about that, they're jus...

(Rob kisses Kris)

Rob: Oh my god, i'm so sorry. It's just tha...

(Kris kisses Rob)

Kris: Don't apologise

Rob: Alright

(They start making out)

Sky: Ewww Ellie mom and dad are making out

Ellie: Leave them alone, you know mom has never kissed anyone since she left him

Sky: I don't know maybe..

Ellie: Sky, i know i need my dad, even though he's done bad things, i still need him and i'm sure you do to

(Ellie walks away + Sky)

Kris: Rob..

Rob: Hmmm

Kris: We need to stop

Rob: Your right, i'm so..

Kris: I said don't apologise, it takes 2 to tango so stop it okay ?

Rob: (Smiles) Okay

Ellie: Mom, what's 2 to tango

Kris: Go to your room, or no pudding for the rest of the week

Ellie: Alright then

(Ellie leaves the room)

Kris: Do you wanna help me make tea ?

Rob: Yeah sure what you making ?

Kris: Spaghetti bolonese

Rob: Yummy

Kris: I know


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Going away

(6 years later)

Kris: Have you got everything ?

Sky: Yes mom, stop pestering me

Rob: Be careful son, have a good flight

Sky: I will dad bye love you both

Kris: I love you too

Rob: Love you too

Sky: Bye

(Sky leaves for work...at home)

Kris: Were home hun

Ellie: Did he cry like a baby ?

Rob: No and stop mocking your brother

Ellie: Fine then sorry dad, btw mom can i have a private word with you now ?

Kris: Sure, what is it ?

(They go into the kitchen)

Ellie: Can i go to a party this weekend ?

Kris: Where is it ?

Ellie: In winterton please ?

Kris: Sure but be careful

Ellie: Okay thanks

(They hug)

Kris: Can i leave now ?

Ellie: Yeah sure

Kris: Thanks

(They leave the room)

Rob: What was that about ?

Kris: Women's thing darling

Rob: I don't even wanna know the details

Kris: And let's keep it that way

(The weekend, Ellie's left)

Rob: Kris, where exactly has Ellie gone ?

Kris: To a party in winterton why ?

Rob: (Angry) You mean bonnie's xmas party ?

Kris: Yeah that's the one why ?

Rob: (Angry) I told her she can't go to that, i'm gonna go get her

Kris: Rob !

Rob: WHAT ?...Sorry i just... it's just that

Kris: I know but you can't always stop her from doing things she wants to do, it will be her mistake not ours

Rob: But...

Kris: Let me finish, it will be her who has to live with it if something happens alright ?

Rob: I guess your right

Kris: Good now get your cute little butt up those stairs and to our bedroom

Rob: And what if i don't ?

Kris: Then i won't let you have you way

(He didn't need to respond to that, he picked her up and ran to their bedroom)

2 hours later

Ellie: Mom, i'm home

Kris: Darling, your home early what's the matter ?

Ellie: Nothing much just got bored

Kris: Alright then

Ellie: Where's dad ?

Kris: He's gone to the store

Ellie: Alright then btw you've got a bad case of sex hair

Kris: Aww man, how did you know ?

Ellie: Mom, i know you better than any other person in the world

Kris: Yeah, that's true

Ellie: How long is tea gonna be ?

Kris: About 20 minutes are you hungry ?

Ellie: Yeah very

Kris: Here eat this

Ellie: Thanks

Kris: Your welcome darling

Rob: Kris ?

Kris: In here hun

Rob: I was just gonna say i think tha...

Ellie: Afternoon dad how's you ?

Rob: I'm fine you ?

Ellie: Good, good btw you have a bad case of sex hair too

Rob: Oh crap

Ellie: Just saying (Leaving)

Kris: Oh well, i don't care

Rob: (Growled) Kris, you are beautiful love

Kris: Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Shock

Ellie: Mom, i'll be fine. I'm going to school

Kris: I know we'll miss you

Rob: Let her go, she'll miss her plane if we don't

Kris: Alright then bye love you

Ellie: Bye love you too

(At home)

Kris: I'm going to miss them both

Rob: Yeah me too, but if you have realised were all alone

Kris: Oh we are ?

Rob: Yes shall we head upstairs ?

(Rob pick Kris up and runs to their bedroom)

Rob: I love you

Kris: I love you too

(a while later)

Kris: Omg, it's freezing

Rob: Go and start the car up, i'll pay for the things

Kris: Are you sure ?

Rob: Yes go i'll be fine

Kris: Alright then

(5 months later)

Kris: I can't believe that we are gonna find out the sex today

Rob: I know, i can't wait

Nurse: Kristen Pattinson ?

Kris: Here

Rob: Let's go

Nurse: The sex is... A GIRL

Rob: Really ? Now we have 2 girls and a boy

Kris: Thanks

Nurse: Your welcome

Rob: Bye thanks

(At home)

Ellie: So what is it ?

Rob: It's a girl

Ellie: Awww another girl

Kris: I wish Sky was here

Ellie: It's alright mom besides at least we can help

Rob: And you know we can help

Kris: I know but i've raised 3 kids already i'm sure i can handle it

Rob: Hey i'm not a kid

Ellie: I beg to differ

Sky: I'm home

Kris: SKY !

Sky: Mom, how's you ?

Kris: Fine, i thought you wasn't gonna be home for another year

Sky: Yeah well family's more important

Rob: How are you son ?

Sky: Tired actually do you mind if i get some sleep and tell you about it later ?

Kris: Sure, you go. We'll catch up later

Ellie: Good to see ya bro

Sky: You too sis

(They hug)

Sky: Oh mom, congrats on my soon to be sister

Rob: How did you know ?

Ellie: I texted him

Kris: Alright then thanks

Sky: Your welcome and dad make sure mom get's her sleep

Rob: I will son

Sky: Night

Robsten: Night

Ellie: I'm going up to bed too, it's late

Kris: Wow, umm i'm gonna get a shower

Rob: I'll just finish work down here then i'l be up

Ellie: Night mom, night dad

Rob: Night darling

Kris: Night hun

Rob: I'll meet you up there

Kris: Alright then

(They kiss)

(4 months later)

Kris: Omg, i can't believe i did it

Nurse: What are you going to call her ?

Kris: Her name is...

(Ellie & Sky run in)

Ellie/Sky: Nessie !

Kris: Renesmee

Nurse: It fits her perfectly

Kris: Thanks

Ellie: Mom, can i hold her ?

Kris: Yeah sure be careful

Ellie: I will

Sky: She looks just like him

Ellie: Sky !

Kris: It's alright kids, she looks like him too

Sky: I miss dad

Kris: Come here

(They hug)

Kris: I miss him too

Ellie: Why didn't he or you tell us that he was i'll ?

Kris: Because he didn't want you to worry and he wanted to spend his final moments being happy

Sky: It's alright we don't blame you

Kris: You should

Ellie: No we shouldn't i would have done the same

Kris: Are you both alright

Sky: Yeah, can i hold Nessie ?

Kris: Sure, Ellie pass Renesmee to Sky please

Ellie: Sure


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - I love you

(30 years later)... Ellie's POV

I never prepared myself for my parents death, i knew it would be soon but now... On the day of their anniversary. It's not fair. It's only me ad my sister against the world, we found out that sky had epilepsy, we found him on the morning of his 21st birthday laid down in the bath tub, full of water. He had drowned himself.

I sat against the wall watching my sister, Nessie run around the garden chasing a butterfly. I swear she still thinks she's 5, she had a very fast life and now it's me, her and my wonderful daughter, Kristen. I named her after our mom, shes soo cute too, just like her grandma. My daughter's 25 now and she still has alot to go through but i'm sure she can handle it, she's a brilliant kid. I love her, I love them all.

I just want to say it took about 3 months to write this and i had fun writing it. I apologise because i can't carry it on, i just don't have any idea's or the time to do it right now. Sorry Love ya xxx

Josie xx


End file.
